Dianna Lomasa
At one point, Dianna was married to Adaer Vozhd-Kahar, before she was divorced, due to her affair with Cygony Zahir, and her being accused as Shadow-Touched. After being sent to Surrector Gell Mikin, she was 'kidnapped' by her uncle Sinon Lomasa and kicked out of House Lomasa. Taking up the name Katrin Ebonwood, she moved down to Light's Reach, working as a cook for Kenneth Fionnlagh, while becoming engaged, and marrying Likan Hammersfeld, a miner of Light's Reach. After another close encounter with the Surrector, Dianna went to the throne, begging him to call the Surrector off. This didn't go well, and she left, but the two who saved her, Sinon Lomasa, and Markus Vozhd-Kahar, Adaer's uncle, were summoned, and Sinon was charged with the task of hunting down his niece, delivering her to Fastheld Dungeon, and then in a public execution, chopping off her head. As luck would have it, she escaped that through a confession that her best friend, Althea Weaver, was Shadow Touched, but was foolish enough to return to Vozhdya, one of the places that she was banished from. (Hey, no one ever said she had common sense!) Taken before the Emperor once again, after having a son, she was exiled to the Shadow District to live out the rest of her days as a peasant, known only as Dianna Stone, her surname reflecting her wits. For a while, she took up company with a man named Kalla, who was in the early stages of teaching her to hone in her hate while teaching her different weapons skills. Before any form of plan could be put into action, Dianna was retrieved from the Shadow District by her own cousin, Norran Lomasa, pardoned again, due to the grand Vozhdya mystery being solved with the death of Aylora Zahir. Shes very unceremoniously dumped in East Leg by her cousin, where she made her way to River Turn, the keep of her eldest brother, Arturo Lomasa. From here, she was readmitted back into the society of nobility with some slight issues as she tries to overcome the demons that haunted her sleep, as well as deal with the death of her husband, Likan. She was slowly assimilated back into the world of her family, reunited with her siblings one by one, but with only Arturo showing open affection. After her brother was betrothed to Lady Gabriella Lomasa, her cousin from across the township, Dianna fled to Hawks Aerie where she took up with her Aunt, Damiante. Things became muddled from this point, for a while. It was hard to track her, but rumors had her traveling back and forth between Hawk's Aerie and East Leg to visit each part of her family, and staying there for a while. Those very close to her, namely House Lomasa or parts of House Nillu, would have known that she'd fallen in love with Rayk Nillu, the Steward of Hawks Aerie, and vice versa. The two would have married if not for the constant interference of his father, the Imperial Chancellor, Oren Nillu. After that disaster, Dianna went out of the spotlight for a while before reappearing with a possible marriage to Tor Vozhd-Kahar, cousin to her previous husband, Adaer. It seems as though this arrangement came from the two wanting to put an end to a long dispute, but after a two month courtship set up by her eldest brother, Arturo, the two made plans of a happy marriage with love. Yet nothing ever went well for this particular noblewoman as Tor is murdered while on duty, making his patrol due to his membership to the Blades. Once again, Dianna disappeared from public eye for a while. In what would seem a very odd move, Sahna Nillu gifted the Hawk and Dove Tavern to Dianna, drawing her out of her hiding. Things once again seem to settle for her, even appearing in public with courier Wilesly Sprigg. The truth of that relationship came out when Wilesly and Dianna involved themselves in a dispute that ends in Wilesly shouting love for Dianna to everyone. He was taken into custody, one finger removed. At this point, Dianna was placed into another situation, being forced to choose between a commoner's life or a noble's life with a possible arranged marriage. The catch was that if she remained a noble, she would never be allowed to see Wilesly again. She chose the life of a commoner, becoming Dianna Ebonwood, taking the surname that she had once used when in hiding as Katrin. Caught in the coup of Fastheld Keep, Dianna was soon forced to relive some of her worst memories as she was placed in the dungeons for a short period of time until called upon by Zolor Zahir. It was at this meeting that she was once again bestowed her nobility and given back her place in House Lomasa. She returned to the Hawk and Dove tavern with very little change to her, still intent on marrying Wilesly. It seemed that things might actually end up ending well for this particular Lomasa, but without much fuss or warning, both she and Wilesly slid out of the public light. Close to a year later, with the reopening of part of the Aegis, Dianna has been spotted in more than a few locations, rumors of her reemergance starting to be whispered through taverns. The catch was, however, Wilesly was no where to be seen, with her only shrugging it off as a dispute that ended in parting. category:Chiaroscuro Characters category:Book of the White Tree category:Karell Mikin Web